


Blessed The Rain

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, adem still has his powers, one use of swear word, possible adem/warlock, slightly annoying kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Apocalypses didn't happen. Things were fine, Azriaphale and Crowley were making progress in their relationship until a certain Young Anti-Christ and American turn up unannounced & without explanation. Lots of rain, lots of arguments, lots of Holy Water appearing.





	1. Chapter 1

Armageddon hadn't happened five years ago now; five short years since an angel and a demon had tricked their respective sides into leaving them alone, making them believe that because they'd been on Earth for so long the pair had become more than just symbols of Heaven & Hell, and five years since anything interesting had happened.

Azriaphale, a white haired, slightly rounded angel, had been happy that nothing had happened in most ways but he did wish that something had changed.

For six millennia Azriaphale had loved his demon companion; for most of it he suspected it to be just his Heavenly love that God herself had granted him, he even tried to deny it to himself so nothing bad would happen to either of them, but it was futile come the second world war and the demon had risked a great deal to 'save him from embarrassment'.

Now that the pair were being left alone Azriaphale had hoped that his demon companion would realise that their meals out, very romantic walks and warming nights in would indicate that the angel was finally ready for more.

No such luck.

Not that his efforts had been wasted; Crowley, the red headed, snake-hipped demon, had indeed noticed that their dinners had become more candlelit or that the angel had slipped up calling him 'my love' instead of his usual 'my dear', a phrase from his weird little gentleman's club, but he wouldn't rush his dearest friend.

More than once the angel had insisted that Crowley was advancing too fast, usually causing a rift between them that always lasted too long, so not matter the situation if Aziraphale wasn't literally saying what he wanted Crowley to do then he wouldn't do it.

No matter how much he wanted to slam the angel against the nearest wall and snog him so hard they forgot about the world.

At that moment, on a Thursday lunchtime, it was raining hard in London; it was a kind of smoggy rain that only came from living in a huge, car-centric city but Crowley was out in it for a pastry run.

"who made these streets so bloody small?" Crowley snarled down the phone to Aziraphale, who had sent him for the pastries, while he sat stock still through yet another green light.

"you did, my dear." there was amusement in the angel's voice.

Crowley regularly forgot that his misdeeds effected himself, like phone-lines down, shops closing at four on Sundays and making busy streets smaller than necessary.

"I could have gone for them with you, I'm quite fond of a walk in the rain." Aziraphale said softly, hoping his companion would get the hint, "it's quite soothing."

Crowley snorted through his nose, "not in London Angel, the rain would eat through your umbrella and stain your coat." he mentioned.

With a promise to be back at the bookshop as soon as possible Crowley turned the music up in the Bentley as if drowning out his anger at the morons in the other cars blocking his way.

Aziraphale hadn't meant to send his dear friend out into busy lunchtime traffic for the pastries, he'd only casually mentioned the bakery across the city that did the most delicious, tiny forbidden apple tarts, and before he knew it Crowley was sauntering out the door.

Setting the little coffee table with little plates and a teapot that would never empty or cool the angel wondered how he could make this situation romantic enough but it was hard to make flaky pastry romantic.

Suddenly the shop bell sounded; Aziraphale frowned, he was sure he'd turned the sign to close and locked it, turning he saw a teenager with a mop of brown hair and a small black and white dog at his feet.

"I'm very sorry, but we're closed." Aziraphale said softly, the boy certainly didn't look the sort to be interested in old books.

The boy's face spilt into a huge grin, "hello Mr Angel." he beamed.

All at once it hit Aziraphale, he took a shuddering breath and placed his hand over his heart as the wave of love crashed into him, "Adam Young." he breathed, "what in good's name are you doing here?"

Adam quickly shut out the noisy London rain, "I've come to see you, Since you never visited." he didn't sound annoyed or sad but it made the angel feel guilty.

"oh, my dear boy, I'm very sorry." Aziraphale rung his manicured hands, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, "once you'd sent Satan back we figured you'd become human, no need for us anymore." he explained.

"it's okay Mr Angel." Adam continued to smile, casually looking around the cluttered shop, "I'm really grateful I had you both there that day."

For a moment Aziraphale observed the young Anti-Christ, looking remarkably like any other sixteen year old, but there was definitely something not completely human about him, a certain glint in his eye perhaps, "so, your father let you travel all the way to London by yourself?" he asked.

Adam had disappeared behind one of the many shelves, looking but not touching, "but I'm not by myself, I have Dog with me." the Hellhound gave a sharp bark as if the angel had missed his presence.

"but your father, he knows you're here correct?" Aziraphale pressed.

"well, he didn't say no." Adam muttered, "he knows I'm here, with you, my guardian angel." he looked up through his lashes at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale knew that those words had been carefully picked, handcrafted to get what he wanted but the angel adored to hear them so he didn't press for more; even though he knew deep down Adam had manipulated his human father into letting him travel so far alone.

"I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt." Aziraphale said with a smile, glancing sadly at his little lunch setup.

The young Anti-Christ looked too, noticing the intimate little lunch for two, "I won't be in the way, I promise." he told the angel, "I'll even help around the shop."

Adam didn't tell his guardian angel that there was something pulling him to the bookshop, a force that had literally pulled him from his school seat and dragged him 83 miles to London with an uneasy feeling in his stomach; something was wrong and his was being instructed to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley finally slammed his way into the bookshop a good two hours after he'd left it, annoyed, hungry and soaked but with his prized bag of pastries clutched tightly in his hand, "Angel! I'm back." he called but there was no answer.

On the coffee table was a piping hot teapot, two un-used cups and the gold trimmed pastry plates the angel only put out for special pasties but there was no Aziraphale in sight; he could sense him though, and another.

"Angel?" Crowley called again.

There was the rumbling sound of footfalls on the stairs leading to the much unused bedroom and Aziraphale finally appeared looking flushed, "oh Crowley dear, you're back." he gasped out.

Now Crowley tried not to let his jealousy show, since last time he'd set fire to a whole section of Oscar Wilde books when he'd found out about his 'relationship' with Aziraphale hadn't been entirely innocent on Wilde's part.

However, seeing the one you love come rushing, very flushed in the face, from a bedroom he certainly didn't sleep in, while the demon was out made something inside Crowley boil.

"who's upstairs?" Crowley growled, already making long strides to find out.

The angel stammered something, rubbish at lying as always, unable to stop the furious demon from going up the stairs three at a time, "I can explain!" he finally exclaimed as Crowley reached the bedroom door.

That statement certainly didn't help the demon's anger; practically shoving the door off it's hinges Crowley was ready to smite whoever was in the bedroom for daring to touch his angel.

"hello Mr Demon." Adam greeted, Dog wagging his tail on the bed.

Crowley faltered, he certainly hadn't been expected the Anti-Christ to be unpacking a small rucksack into the angel's usually book-filled drawers, his anger left in a huge whoosh and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I said I could explain." Aziraphale came up behind Crowley, breathing deeply and sweating slightly, not used to running up or down stairs, "Adam has come to visit."

"I can bloody see that." Crowley hissed, "but why?"

"cos I missed you guys." Adam beamed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crowley pondered those words for a moment, certainly longer than Aziraphale had, they'd known Adam for less than an afternoon, they'd threatened to shoot the poor lad before encouraging him to save the crumbling world.

The boy before him should have been a normal human, no more shifting the universe to his whims, no more worries of the end of the world as they know it; Adam was certainly more than human, from the sounds of it he'd manipulated his parents into letting him come and had twisted the angel's arm too.

"whatever." Crowley sighed; he supposed having Adam at the bookshop wouldn't be so bad.

Adam didn't ask for much, he was definitely a quiet house guest, even able to amuse himself for hours at a time; he slept in the upstairs bedroom with Dog since Aziraphale didn't sleep and if Crowley crashed round he normally slept on the little sofa in the cosy back room.

As promised the young Anti-Christ helped in the shop, mostly tidying away; he kept finding little bottles of water all over the shop.

"what's this Mr Demon?" Adam finally asked after three days of finding the bottles.

Crowley flinched away, he could sense the holiness from the tiny bottle, "Holy Water." he hissed, "throw it away carefully." he instructed.

The young Anti-Christ didn't understand the importance of Holy Water, he'd been collecting the bottles in a small box so he stored them in the bedroom, unopened and away from the fretful demon.

"they're sending you Holy Water." Crowley told Aziraphale that night while they dined privately in the back room, Adam asleep upstairs.

Aziraphale paused with the pad-Thai dumping halfway to his mouth, it suddenly becoming very dry, "yes, I know." he mumbled, embarrassed he'd not said anything sooner.

"you know?" Crowley growled, "and you didn't tell me." he placed his whiskey glass down a little too firmly.

Quickly the angel put his food down, "there was nothing to tell, they were all sealed and if I ignore them then Heaven will stop sending them soon. Gabriel gets bored very easy." he was twisting his hands almost painfully.

Crowley sighed deeply, for someone who had been on Earth for so long the angel was so anxiously naive, "they're trying to ward me off." he mused.

The angel had guessed as much, "didn't work though." he smiled a smile that was hopefully playful but it felt a little awkward.

"can't get rid of me that easily." Crowley said swinging his long legs across Aziraphale's, adoring the warmth on his skin, wishing he could be closer.

Gently Aziraphale placed his hands on the demon's shins, rubbing them slowly and trying to stop himself blushing quite so brightly, "wouldn't want to, my love." he whispered sweetly.

How in the that moment that pair weren't kissing was a mystery that God herself might know, but one of the main reasons was the thundering banging on the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dog was there in an instant, snarling and barking loudly at whoever was on the other side of the door, desperately trying to protect his Master and godfathers from any threat, despite being the size of a hare.

"who on earth?" Aziraphale breathed approaching the door.

Adam came tumbling down the stairs with his pyjamas twisted, Crowley threw out an arm to stop him going any further; if it was Heaven there was a chance they'd be armed with more Holy Water which wouldn't do either of them any good; although it wouldn't kill Adam like it would the demon, it would hurt him like an acid burn.

There was more frantic banging while Aziraphale decided whether or not to open the door, he was increasing worried about who was on the other side until a voice broke through the noise.

"hello! Does Brother Francis live here?" it was an American, young and rude, "or Nanny Ashtoreth?"

"oh crumbs, it's Warlock." Aziraphale looked over his shoulder at Crowley in a panic.

"who's Warlock?" Adam asked but both angel and demon were too dumbstruck to answer him.

Warlock continued to shout and bang on the door until the angel opened it, only to be punched hard in the chest by Warlock who hadn't stopped his fist in time.

Sensing the pain coming from the angel Dog savagely went for the bottom of Warlock's expensive trousers, instantly ripping the fabric and scaring the wearer, "call you're mad dog off or I'm suing!" Warlock shouted trying to shake the Hellhound off with little effect.

"Dog, come here." Adam called and his Hellhound obeyed instantly.

Warlock skirted into the shop, out of the thick rain outside, it had been raining for six solid days so the streets resembled small streams, "that's a fine greeting." he snapped, "now, I demand to know where Brother Francis or Nanny Ashtoreth are? This is the last known address for both of them."

"you left this address?" Crowley hissed at the now very pale angel.

Aziraphale wrung his hands, twisting his pinky ring, "just in case of misplaced mail."

The demon wanted to roll his snake eyes, only Aziraphale would do such a stupid thing with Armageddon just around the corner.

"they were my caretakers, I want to see them." Warlock snapped when no one spoke to him for several moments.

Aziraphale felt another wave of guilt come over him; he and Crowley had spent eleven years bringing Warlock up, either as gardener and nanny or as tutors, only to instantly abandon him to search for the real Anti-Christ.

Now that he knew it was safe Adam confidently approached the other teen; he was slightly taller than Warlock but where Adam was homely the american teen was dark and sharp with his hair slicked back and crisp blue suit.

"you scared my dog." Adam accused.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale weren't sure what to do so they both prepared to separate the teens if needed.

"you're dog attacked me! I should have it put down!" Warlock shouted getting right up in Adam's unimpressed face.

For a moment Adam didn't say anything just blinking in long, slow motions, before he said in a low, unnerving voice, "you need to step back."

The universe shifted around Adam's request; it felt like being held underwater for longer than necessary before being pulled up to the surface; Warlock was back at the door breathing deeply, his trouser leg fixed but looking like he was about to be sick.

The sudden use of other worldly magic had forced out both angel and demon's wings, their celestial beings panicking after so long; inside the cramped bookshop it was a squeeze for the icy white and inky black wings to fit without knocking anything over but it felt good to twitch them.

"I must be hallucinating." Warlock rubbed his light eyes.

"listen Warlock, it might take some explaining." Crowley started but wasn't sure where to start; he knew where Aziraphale would start, at the Garden of Eden where they'd first met, he always started there for some reason, so instead he went with, "we thought you were the Anti-Christ."

Aziraphale shot him a sideways glance, "you see Warlock, back at the beginning I was watching the Eastern Gate of Eden..." he began but Crowley shushed him.

"not now angel, let's keep it simple." the demon whispered.

"what do you mean Anti-Christ? What rubbish it that?" Warlock snapped like there weren't two winged beings in front of him.

"there was meant to be an Anti-Christ to bring about the end of the world and we thought it was you, but there was a mix up. We didn't know about it until your eleventh birthday." Aziraphale said simply, doing as Crowley said.

Warlock looked at them unbelieving so with the snap of his fingers Crowley was instantly in his Nanny clothes; he'd forgotten how freeing it was to wear a skirt or how much he disliked wearing his hair up so tightly.

Reluctantly the angel followed suit; he'd really hated his gardener getup but it had had to look different from his tutor clothes that he wore and he never actually got his hands dirty during all those years.

"so, let me get this straight." Warlock rubbed his eyes hard, "you were two gays pretending to be a nanny and a gardener to do what?"

Aziraphale straightened his coat slightly, "we're not gay Warlock, we're ethereal beings, we don't have genders." he explained.

"even if they were, what of it?" Adam hissed.

The room filled with a menacing air, overflowing from both Adam and Crowley, practically pushing the young american into the door who was looking around in a true panic, "alright! I take it back! Now just tell me why you were pretending during my childhood." he gasped out.

"we told you, because we thought you were the Anti-Christ and we wanted you to be mutual." Aziraphale placed a comforting, and slightly pressured, hand on both the demon's and Adam's shoulders so they'd stop glaring, "so the war between Heaven and Hell wouldn't be started."

Warlock's serious face melted slightly and he suddenly looked younger than sixteen, "so you didn't care at all then." he muttered.

"it's nothing personal Warlock, just a mix up. It was great to help raise you." Crowley said honestly in his Scottish Nanny drawl.

Young Warlock had been a great kid but due to being spoiled by his slightly neglectful, rich parents had ruined him, so now he was a bratty pre-teen and a self important teenager; the angel had an awful thought that if Warlock had actually been the Anti-Christ then they'd all be at war.

"I'll go then." Warlock shoved some expensive sunglasses over his slightly watery eyes and turned to the door.

Adam strode forwards, the front door springing open as he approached, "bye then." he said icily.


	4. Chapter 4

For a long moment the two teens regarded each other, Adam still had an anxious feeling and it had only got worse with Warlock turning up, but Warlock sensed something too so with a smirk he pride the door from the young Anti-Christ's fingers and closed it.

"actually, I think I'll stay." Warlock was right up in Adam's face again but this time he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

Adam blinked before frowning deeply, "what? no, go away. You can't stay." he said firmly before turning to the angel and demon, "he can't stay right? Where would he sleep?"

Annoyed with the straw stabbing at his skin Aziraphale snapped his fingers to put his usual clothes back on, he adjusted his bow-tie, "I'm afraid so Warlock, there is only one bed. Maybe another time." he said softly.

Crowley snapped himself back into his dark suit but his lips were still suspiciously red, making the angel blush at the thought of that lovely red colour staining his pale skin, "go home Warlock, you've got your answers. Adam will be leaving soon too anyway." 

It was more hope about Adam going home soon, neither celestial beings knew how long the young Anti-Christ would be staying, they had asked a few times but Adam was a master of avoiding questions.

"well I'm not leaving." Warlock was still grinning, standing defiantly at the door with his arms folded.

"one moment." Aziraphale told them before dragging Crowley into the back room, he huddled them together so he could whisper softly and not be heard by either teen, so they were stood practically nose to nose, "what do we do?"

Crowley's brain had turned into something resembling a dial tone on a phone as he could feel the angel's warm breath across his face and his plush body pressed so firmly against his own bony one; the demon couldn't form a response so he made a 'I dunno' noise.

"very unhelpful, my love." Aziraphale whispered, "maybe we should just let them both stay, how much trouble could they cause?"

The answer came seconds later by a huge crash coming from the shop; Adam had been waiting for his guardian angel and demon to come back, they were terrible at making decisions, he moved away from Warlock.

"do you not like me little Adam?" Warlock mocked.  
Adam frowned but refused to turn to the american, "we're the same age idiot, we share a birthday, that was the problem." he said through clenched teeth.

Warlock balled his hands tightly by his sides, "what makes you so special?" he hissed approaching the young Anti-Christ too quickly and was jumped at by Dog.

Stumbling backwards Warlock knocked into the podium holding up the very first Bible ever written, it's simple cover but beautiful lettering within tumbling unpleasantly downwards; Adam was luckily much quicker, diving had to the floor first and caught the rare book, cradling it carefully.

"you idiot!" Adam shouted and kicked out at the young american, knocking him off his feet again.

Warlock landed heavily, shaking the bookshelf beside him and more rare volumes rained down on his head, their spines cracking and pages fluttering free; it was like a small horror scene, Adam had seen and heard about how the angel had come by all the books, their rarity and how much they meant to him.

Not to mention the three bottles of Holy Water that had hidden themselves on that shelf and some of it splashed onto the young Anti-Christ's face, the burning starting slow before turning into something more intense.

"ten seconds! We were gone for ten seconds!" Crowley snarled observing the scene before him and not allowing Aziraphale out from the back room, his demon powers just as strong as the angel's but deep down Aziraphale knew what had just happened and already couldn't bare it.

"it wasn't my fault Crowley!" Adam got to his feet, Bible still clutched in his hands and face burning.

Blinking slightly Crowley looked over Adam, who had been calling him and Aziraphale 'Mr Angel' and 'Mr Demon', never actually asking for their names so it was strange to be addressed as such so suddenly.

"it certainly wasn't mine." Warlock protested emerging from the pile of books.

Crowley held up his hands to stop them both, anger radiating off him, "do you know how much damage you have just caused? Do you know how many millennia Angel has kept those books safe? For you two irresponsible morons to destroy them."

There was a sad whimper from beyond the curtain, Aziraphale had fainted dead away at the mere mention that his precious books had been destroyed.

"Warlock, pick those books up, every single page." Crowley told him, knowing he couldn't touch them since so much Holy Water had been splattered about, but the books were savable, "Adam, go see Azriaphale so he can heal you."

Crowley couldn't take the first Bible from Adam's hands as it would burn him so the young Anti-Christ went to see the angel with it held gently in his hands; Aziraphale was gulping down whiskey like it was water, not even bothering with ice or a glass.

Looking up the angel had expected Crowley to be stood there to tell him the extent of the damage but there stood a guilty looking Adam, his young face covered in fresh burn marks and holding the holiest book.

"I got burnt by Holy Water." Adam told the angel like he'd simply fallen over and skimmed his knee, he put the book down on the armchair.

Aziraphale leapt from the sofa, wobbling only slightly from the half bottle of whiskey in his system, he quickly willed it from his blood stream, "oh you poor boy!" he exclaimed taking Adam's face gently in his hands.

The burns were clean but bright pink, glistening even in the low lights in the back room, they were raw and now very painful.

It wasn't often Aziraphale had to heal someone, Crowley could heal his own injuries, sometimes he healed ill people in the street as a good deed that made him feel light and tingly, but the angel wasn't sure he could even heal a wound from Holy Water.

Normally Holy Water melts and destroys the victim, the main reason he had been so reluctant to give even a drop of it to Crowley all those years ago; after a little effort the burns were healed but now Adam had a few pinks marks on his face.

"they should go down in time." Aziraphale said hoping he was right.

In the bookshop Warlock had finished picking up the books, placing the ones that had pages missing onto Aziraphale's desk ready to be fixed, "why aren't you helping?" he snapped at Crowley.

Crowley didn't move from his seat at the coffee table, long legs prominently on the table and lounging back, "cos, one I can't touch anything Holy Water has touched and two, I didn't make the blasted mess." he bared his teeth.

Slamming down the last book, one more page making a break for it, Warlock glared at the demon, "it wasn't my fault either, that boy doesn't like me." he gestured to the back room where Adam was still getting healed.

Crowley scoffed loudly, "gee I wonder why that is?" he mocked.

Warlock wasn't used to not having everything he wanted, he usually just had to say what he wanted and his parents would hand over their credit card so he could get it, plus extras for his efforts.

Being popular at school Warlock was used to being disliked by certain people, jealous people, but that wasn't what Adam was and it infuriated the american.

"listen here Warlock." Crowley said slightly softer but not moving, "you want to stay here you gotta help like Adam has been and you've got to get along."

"impossible, we're polar opposites." Warlock rolled his eyes and waved the demon away.

Finally the demon moved, laughing throatily, he slinked across the shop towards the teen, "you do realise that Aziraphale and I are an angel and a demon. Hereditary enemies. He should have stabbed me the second I appeared next to him at Eden."

"but you were so charming I simply couldn't." Aziraphale appeared with Adam in tow and looked sadly at the pile of battered books.

Crowley eyed the angel, half amused by his 'charming' comment and half worried he'd faint again just looking at the damage, "well, that and I didn't have my sword anymore." the angel added with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As Azriaphale set to work repairing the books, a job that would take a while so the angel was very glad he didn't need to sleep, he shooed away the teens as it was still the wee hours of the morning.

"don't you have another bed?" Warlock moaned as he watched Adam climb into the double bed.

"you should be pleased there's a bed at all. Angel doesn't need nor want to sleep, it's for show." Crowley told him, "sleep here or on the floor."

Very reluctantly Warlock climbed into the cosy bed next to Adam, the pair of them practically clutching the edges of the mattress so Dog had a large area to stretch out in the middle.

"must your dog sleep on the bed?" Warlock snapped in the dark as he felt the Hellhound wriggling about.

"yes, he was here first." Adam said.

When morning came Aziraphale had managed to fix only three of the books, their wayward pages carefully mended and back onto the correct spines and any cracked edges smoothed out, but it was progress and the angel was quite proud of his work.

Crowley had ventured back to his Mayfield flat to attempt to sleep but he ended up brooding, unblinking in his chair for hours running the evenings events over and over in his head; Adam had been okay to have around but the demon still hadn't figured out what he was even doing in London.

Now Warlock had turned up and seemed to just be looking for trouble; if the pair weren't careful then come next week the bookshop would be on fire.

Warlock was a little more reluctant to help around the dusty, cramped bookshop, he was a little worried about breaking something again as he watched Azriaphale hunched over his desk fixing the books.

"grab this." Adam instructed holding out a box of miscellaneous sketches from Florance.

Taking the box the american stood awkwardly as he waited for Adam to climb back down the ladder he was currently standing on but after a few minuets he didn't, "what are you doing?" Warlock snapped.

Adam was trying to reach a slightly bigger bottle of Holy Water that was wedged right in the corner of the shelf; his face was still tender from the previous night but he didn't want to risk any of it getting on Crowley.

At lunch the bookshop doors slammed open, allowing a huge gust of stale, wet air to flood into the shop, Crowley stood there like a wet dog even though he'd only walked from his car parked on the pavement.

With a sharp snap of his long fingers the demon was dry again, adding a little miracle of the spiced cologne Azriaphale liked best.

"Angel! Lunchtime." Crowley called, knowing full well the angel hadn't looked up from his work since sitting down to it the previous night.

Aziraphale looked up for the book he was fixing, a smile immediately gracing his face at the sight of his demon, "oh, that would be marvellous my dear, but the books..."

"will be here when you get back." Crowley waved his concern away before casting an eye over the two teens at the back of the shop, "come on boys, we're going for a walk!" he called.

Adam had managed to grab the Holy Water, the bottle had definitely got bigger, "that sounds great." he beamed sliding down from the ladder.

"but it's raining." Warlock exclaimed still holding the box of sketches.

"walking in the rain is great. Me, Pepper, Brain and Wensleydale love going out in the rain." the young Anti-Christ told the american.

Crowley doubted that the rain in London would be as refreshing as the rain out in Tadfield but Aziraphale was already pulling on his coat and looking for an umbrella.

With a few miracles to prevent wet feet, including the most outrageous wellies for both the teens, with matching raincoats, they all set out into the rain.

"this is embarrassing." Warlock moaned in the orange and green swirled coat, standing miserably in a huge puddle.

Adam and Dog were jumping from puddle to puddle like they were small children, barely noticing the busy Londoners trying to get out of the wet, "why? Nobody here knows you."

"I have standards." Warlock snapped and both angel and demon sniggered.

Aziraphale and Crowley were huddled under the angel's huge white umbrella, so close that Aziraphale finally linked their arms so they didn't keep knocking each other awkwardly, and he was hoping to get part of his intermarry message across. 

The demon felt warmth in his cold blood but didn't say anything as they strolled through St James park, the ducks having simply the best day, "do ducks feet wrinkle from the wet?" he asked.

"you'll have to ask them my dear." Aziraphale hummed, desperately wanting to place his head upon Crowley's shoulder but the demon was so unnecessarily tall it was difficult.

"Ah!" Warlock shouted as Adam soaked him with dirty puddle water, "must you be so childish?"

Adam was grinning widely, enjoying himself greatly, the puddle he was currently stood in was deep enough that his wellies were almost obsolete, "it's only a bit of water, don't you have water in America?" he laughed.

Scowling Warlock took a running jump into the puddle, a fury building within him that was close to snapping again, and a small tidal wave covered the young Anti-Christ.

"what's the matter? It's only water." Warlock sneered admiring his handiwork of Adam spitting out grass filled water.

Suddenly Warlock found the water beneath him start to fall, the puddle flooding his wellies, soaking through his designer jeans and before he knew it the water was at his armpits; Adam's eyes shivered red and he was whispering lowly.

"hey, hey. Stop!" Warlock shouted in a panic, the water still rising and his feet couldn't feel the bottom, "snap out of it."

Sensing the use of other worldly powers both Crowley and Aziraphale came rushing over; the angel hauled Warlock out of the water, where he had been up to his neck, and dried him instantly, "are you alright dear boy?" he breathed.

"no, he's crazy. Why does he keep doing those things?" the young american snapped, eyeing Adam, who was still chanting, warily.

"he can't help it." Crowley said softly slowly approaching Adam like one would approach a lion, cautious of being bitten and ready to run for it if needed, "it's a reaction, like crying or laughter."

Aziraphale left Warlock under the umbrella, "Adam, can you hear us?"

The answer came with the surrounding puddles bubbling, flooding the park even more, Dog was barking savagely as his master channelled his powers, "it's only water." came Adam's echoed reply, voice too deep and distant to be human.

"you're going to summon something Adam. Stop it, they think you're human." Crowley told him firmly; if Hell or Heaven were to find out that the Anti-Christ was still in touch with his powers then they'd try to tempt him again and there might be war.

Before either angel or demon could react anymore Warlock was stamping himself towards Adam, he grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and shook his roughly, "stop." he demanded and Adam did.


	6. Chapter 6

For the longest moment the air was still, the rain paused, Adam shook a little as he stared long and hard at Warlock; finally the world started again as Adam let out a long breath.

"what a mess." Aziraphale sighed looking at the fully flooded park, even their bench was partly underwater.

"what just happened?" Crowley asked slowly, picking up the fallen umbrella.

Both boys were stood stock still with Warlock gripping Adam's shoulders tightly and neither of them speaking but the ground around their feet was now dry; their young faces were set in serious expressions but every so often the young Anti-Christ's would twitch.

The angel glanced over at them, "Warlock is grounding him. I believe he's literally anchoring Adam to Earth." he mused; Azriaphale didn't know how else to explain it or how he knew but he could feel the balance between them.

Finally Adam blinked properly and the world came back into focus for him, he became aware of the chilled rain on his head and the firm grip on his shoulders; Warlock was a lot closer than he expected, with a determinate look.

Staring deep into Warlock's dark, mature eyes, so human and warm that where ever Adam went when his powers took over but as he looked long at the other boy the more in touch with Earth he felt.

"are you done now?" Warlock asked a little nervously, not sure whether or not it was safe to remove his hands, very glad that Adam's eyes had gone back to their normal blue.

Looking around the park the young Anti-Christ hadn't realised he'd lost control so much, "um, yes." he sighed and willed away the extra water before glancing at the hands gripping his shoulders, "you wanna let go?"

"depends. Are you going start that scary chanting again?" Warlock asked seriously.

Adam blinked, all day and night they had been annoying each other but now it felt like the young american was the only thing that could calm him down; "this is what Crowley feels with Aziraphale." Adam thought but quickly chastised himself as he remembered how much his godfathers love each other.

"I won't, I promise." Adam muttered and removed Warlock's hands himself.

"come one boys, lunch." Aziraphale called, linking his arm with the demon again.

The following days there was a little awkwardness in the air as Adam still wasn't quite sure what had happened that rainy day, all he could remember was an overflowing feeling of annoyance and then feeling nothing for a while.

Warlock was behaving himself a little more, especially after nearly being drowned, so he was beginning to enjoy his time around the bookshop; it was still raining like someone had built an Ark.

"come on Angel, it'll only be for an hour." Crowley asked leaning over Aziraphale's desk to stop him working.

Smiling up at his dear demon Aziraphale paused in his repair of a scroll, "and where would be go, my love? Everywhere is flooded." it was by some small miracle that the bookshop had yet to spring a leak.

"I'm sure The Ritz is still dry." Crowley said and winked but then remembered that he was wearing his sunglasses so the angel couldn't see his wink.

"and what about the boys?" the angel asked.

Adam was currently sat in the corner with Dog reading some letters he'd found stuffed in one of the bigger books, all written in the same handwriting and referring to the receiver of the letters as 'you wily serpent'; his guardian angel must have pined for years for Crowley.

Warlock was arranging some of books in height, then page count and finally alphabetic order, always careful to put the large bottles of Holy Water into the bedroom upstairs.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." the demon purred; he'd been desperate to spend alone time with his angel all week, not just dark moments in the back room filled with bottles of wine and misplaced words.

"have a nice date!" Adam called as his godfathers rushed out into the rain.

Crowley pointed at the young Anti-Christ, wanting to be mad but knowing he spoke the truth, "shut it." he hissed.

"don't let anyone in and go to bed on time if we aren't back by then." Aziraphale knew full well they wouldn't be back from the Ritz in time for the boys to go to bed but he figured it was the correct thing to say when you leave two sixteen year olds alone, "don't touch the bottles in the back room." he added for good measure.


	7. Chapter 7

"so, what now? Find those bottles?" Warlock joked the moment the doors clicked shut.

Despite himself Adam smiled; the past couple of days he hadn't minded the other boys company, he'd even woken up quite close to Warlock that morning, so close he could feel the teens body heat tight against his own.

The pair did find one of the bottles, a vintage deep plum one from a select vineyard somewhere in the back end of Italy; it was tart and burnt their throats but they both drank through the bottle.

"what are, are you doin ere anyways?" Adam asked half slumped on the back room sofa.

Warlock was sat on the floor, peering at the wine bottle label with unfocused eyes, "I wanted to see my old nanny."

"yeah, but why?" Adam pressed.

"cos my parents are crap." Warlock snapped, "my dad is never there." he was gesturing wildly and the bottle clattered to the floor, "barely remembers about me unless he wants to do 'manly' shit." 

Adam groggily observed the other boy, hating the bitter tones he was using, "what about your mum?" he dared to ask.

Warlock sighed sadly, "she's a, what's that phrase? Oh a wet blanket. Total pushover, thinks giving in will make me happy."

"what made Crowley and Angel so different?" Adam didn't even attempt to say Aziraphale's name with his drunken tongue.

Shifting a little so he looked up at the young Anti-Christ Warlock sighed deeply, wishing he had more wine, "they had time for me. No matter what they always had time for me." he didn't know how else to explain it.

Adam nodded in understanding; sometimes his parents felt a little distant, loving but distant, like they didn't understand what he wanted but his friends always had time, "are you lonely?" Adam asked as he gently touched Warlock's dark hair.

"of course not!" Warlock snapped but his anger immediately disappeared, he deflated slightly, caught off guard by Adam's gentle touch, "maybe a little."

Adam shuffled over to hug Warlock as little awkwardly but a hug always made him feel better; they stayed like that for a while, stomachs warm with wine and soothed by their own breaths, until a sudden noise alerted them.

"that can't be them back already." Adam whispered and crept to the curtain.

In the bookshop stood two figures; one was tall with scaled skin marking his twisted face, pure black eyes looking around the bookshop with an unpleasant sneer; the other appeared younger, dark all over with his wiry hair resembling horns and in his hands was a little jar containing a tiny lit fire.

"who is it?" Warlock whispered peeking through the curtain too.

With some effort Adam managed to will the booze from his body, accidentally soaking the sofa as he missed putting the liquid back into the bottle, "they're demons. Straight from Hell." the young Anti-Christ said.

"what are they doing here? Have they come for Crowley?" Warlock asked a little worried, "or Aziraphale?"

The demonic pair were still just looking around the shop, the taller one, Hastur, was smelling the air as if checking for something; he picked up the beautiful illustrated Eden book that had been specially made just for Aziraphale, he held it out like the book was something dirty and dropped it unceremonially to the floor.

"they're not here." Hastar snapped, "sneaky traitor."

"so we're not doing it now?" asked the smaller, unnamed, demon sounding more than disappointed.

A wicked smile crossed Hastur's gross face, making him look like a rubber mask left out on a hot day, "I never said that." he laughed deep in his throat and grabbed the jar of fire from his companion.

Opening the jar the small fire within began to crawl out, literally, a horrific gargling noise followed mixed with distant screams; the fire paused smelling the air too before it crawled down the jar and preparing to drop onto the book laying on the floor.

"no!" Adam rushed from the back room to grab the book and startling the demons.

Hastar looked wildly at the young Anti-Christ, he'd never met him during Armageddon so all he saw was a teen with no presence, "a human child." he sneered.

"you should leave." Adam tried to sound braver than he felt, he didn't want to lose control again, he clutched the one of a kind book tightly to his chest.

Laughing manically Hastur didn't even hesitate at flinging the jar, where the Hellfire had paused, at one of the bookshelves.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam watched in horror as the fire didn't just lick at the rare books but devoured them hungrily, spreading faster than anything he'd ever seen, the books in its wake turning into nothing but black ash; it barely paused before moving on quickly.

Hastur and the other demon didn't wait around to see their handiwork though to the end, they both knew how quickly Hellfire would consume the bookshop and all it one of a kind and religious texts.

"what do we do? Shall we call the fire station?" Warlock rushed from the back room as the shop began to fill with the tortured shrieks from the Hellfire.

"no, they won't be able to do anything, it's not normal fire." Adam breathed, unable to look away.

Warlock had a sudden idea, "Adam, the Holy Water. Get the Holy Water!" the Hellfire had spread to the other side of the bookshop now, eating away at all of Aziraphale's precious items.

Both boys sprinted up the smoke filled stairs and lugged the huge, heavy box of Holy Water bottles that they'd both collected over the week; some bottles were tiny, barely containing more than a few drops, but the more recent bottles were nearly as big as posh champagne bottles.

The Hellfire flinched away and screamed as Warlock uncorked the first bottle and poured it over some of the spreading fire; it instantly sizzled out, the area around it becoming clear.

Adam was less tactful, he didn't want to risk getting more Holy Water on his skin, so he simply threw a larger bottle into the heart of the fire, the glass shattering instantly and ridding that area of Hellfire.

However in his panic some of the Holy Water splashed back onto his hands and face but Adam didn't stop, desperate to put the fire out, hoping to save at least some of the tombs.

It was exhausting, the Hellfire ate away at the bookshop faster than either boy could douse it in Holy Water and before too long they were down to only the smallest bottle; the Hellfire still raging.

"what do we do?" Warlock shouted, "what do we do?" a more desperate request.

Adam so desperately wanted to will the fire away, to will more Holy Water but his mind was all over the place; mainly that the bookshop was being destroyed, all of his guardian angel's hard work and life was going up his thick smoke.

"we need to get out." Adam finally said and threw the final small bottles at the front door so they could escape.

At that same moment Crowley flung open the door, narrowly missing being splattered by Holy Water; he stared wildly about the shop, having horrific flashbacks to the last time he'd discovered the bookshop aflame but this time he knew where his angel was; watching in horror from the pavement.


	9. Chapter 9

Their evening had been perfectly lovely, they'd been the only ones in The Ritz as it was so wet nobody was braving it, so they'd been treated extra pleasantly and both enjoyed all their favourite foods.

"it's always truly wonderfully being here with you, my love." Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley's hand gently in his own as he sipped the end of meal mint tea.

Crowley smiled too, savouring the soft, kind look on his angel's face, drinking in the warmth from the smaller hand and slowly laced their fingers tightly together, "no one I'd rather spend it with." he purred.

Walking back to the bookshop arm in arm under the angel's umbrella, the rain cascading around them, washing away a lot of the grim and thickness from the London streets.

Before turning the corner to the bookshop the demon felt the presence of the Hellfire and he wished he was just imagining it but he soon saw the smoke pluming thickly into the rain and the deep smell of sulphur.

Aziraphale dropped the umbrella, not caring he was being soaked instantly, as he saw his precious bookshop, his home, his safe space, engulfed in demonic flames, "C-Crowley." he gasped and reached for the demon's hand to steady himself.

Crowley had never seen his angel look so stricken, not even when they'd received their death sentences, his usually smiling, rounded face was suddenly gaunt.

"Crowley, the boys." Aziraphale breathed and made steps toward the doors.

Pure panic leapt through Crowley as as if in slow motion he saw his angel heading for the flaming door, if so much as a single ember touched Aziraphale not just his human body would be gone but there would be no Azriaphale anywhere.

"no Angel!" Crowley quickly grabbed Aziraphale by the back of his coat, "it's Hellfire, you'll be killed." he expressed, the very thought making his useless heart beat painfully and he bravely pressed a kiss to his angel's worried forehead.

Taking long steps towards the door Crowley nearly found himself discorporated as five tiny bottles of Holy Water smashed on the door; the bookshop was barely nothing more than ash, there were patched that the Hellfire was refusing to touch, where the boys had splashed Holy Water, but there was no saving anything.

Both Adam and Warlock was covered in thick black ash, in the young Anti-Christ's hands was one of the rarer books and they looked thankful to see the demon.

"you can save it right? You can do something." Adam pleaded once they were out of the shop.

Crowley looked from Adam with his dirty face and white knuckles around the book, to Warlock, a human child caught up in a demon and angel war and finally Aziraphale who was watching his world burn.

"I can't. Only Holy Water can get rid of it and there wasn't enough." the demon said sadly.

Adam frowned, finally able to think now he wasn't breathing in the Hellfire's fumes, then remembered all the bottles he'd found, just appearing on shelves, "maybe there's more there." he thought and shoved the unique book into the demon's stunned hands.

Slamming his way back into the burning shop, despite his godfather's shouting for him to stop, he looked around desperately for a sign of new bottles but he could nothing through the smoke; Crowley came storming in after him.

"do you have a death wish?" the demon snarled grabbing Adam's blistered hand.

"there must be more Holy Water!" Adam shouted back, "something has to help!" his eyes shivered red and voice echoed loudly, some of the Hellfire flinched away.

Between the hungry flames covering the roof, came a bright, heavenly light; at their feet the layer of ash and dust cleared to revel a summoning incantation; squinting up into the light the pair waited.

"what have you called me for, oh Destroyer of Worlds, Adam Young." the voice was soft but old, knowledgeable but distant, a mother's voice only heard from behind a glass window.

"God." Crowley breathed, he had not heard her voice since his Fall, where her parting words had been his banishment but he felt at ease simply hearing her.

"that's God?" Adam asked, the world around them seemed to have slowed, the Hellfire listening, he continued to squint up into the light but couldn't see the Almighty's face.

"what have you called me for Adam Young?" God spoke again.

"send us more Holy Water, we need it to save what's left here." Adam pleaded.

"has my rain not been enough?" God asked.

"please!" Adam shouted, "please Aziraphale's lifes' work is being destroyed, don't you love your angels." he accused.

God was silent for a moment, the light around them never wavering and the Hellfire beginning to creep around them, "has my rain not been enough?" she asked again.

Something clicked in Adam's brain, "cover yourself Mr Demon." he instructed and willed the ceiling away, all the way through the second floor and allowing the barrage of rain to fall heavily into the bookshop.

Crowley stepped back out of the shop, leaving the doors open so he could keep an eye on Adam, the rain in the streets wasn't blessed or Holy, just normal wet, but the rain filtering into the shop, through Heaven's Light was fighting away the Hellfire.

Adam's skin was burning as he stood in the direct path of the Holy Rain but he saw the Hellfire retreating, squirming and shrieking as it became smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but the blinding light.

"who was making the bottles then?" Adam asked out loud; the bookshop hadn't been completely destroyed, some books had been saved, the first Bible had its own little halo now, totally untouched.

"that is not something I can answer." God told him levelly.

"I thought you were All Knowing." Adam said with a smile.

"there are things even I do not know but I think maybe you know." God's voice was smiling.

Slowly Aziraphale entered the shop, now that the Hellfire was completely gone, he felt tears prickling his eyes at the state of it all but quickly turned his attention to the Heavenly light.

"Lord?" the angel said softly, it had been a long time since he'd spoken to her, pretty much since Eden, "are you possibly suggesting one of us made the Holy Water."

"ah Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, my Earthly missionary." God smiled again, "my most extraordinary angel." she said no more as the Heavenly light flickered.

"Lord? Please, can you put things back to normal?" Aziraphale asked quickly.

God was silent, the Heavenly light hummed slightly, showing the rain pouring through the roof, until the light poured down with it and flooded the burnt bookshop; when the light cleared there were neatly stacked books everywhere but the shop itself was still in ruin, there was no saving it.


	10. Chapter 10

"so, that was God then?" Warlock asked picking his way through the burnt shop to get to Adam.

In the warmth of the Heaven's light the young Anti-Christ had felt the burns littering his skin clearing themselves and he flexed his fingered freely; his body felt strange, like a whole weight had been lifted from his very soul.

Warlock placed a hand on Adam's arm, "you alright?" he asked and the young Anti-Christ nodded slowly.

Aziraphale carefully walked around the ruins of his shop, gently touching the piles of books as he past, his desk was in ruins and now there was a huge hole in his roof.

"what shall I do?" the angel whispered sadly to himself, for over three hundred years he'd lived in the bookshop in Soho.

"my offer always stands Angel." Crowley had been following Aziraphale around just in case there was any wayward Hellfire, "you can stay at my place."

Aziraphale smiled warmly at his demon, so happy and grateful to have him; the angel had seen Crowley's home once, the day after their 'execution', he'd admired his beloved's plants as they quivered when he walked past and even dared to sit in the throne like chair.

"thank you, my love, I appreciate that greatly but what about the boys?" the angel looked at Warlock and Adam who were looking for Dog.

Dog barked loudly from the wreckage of the front door, his master's bag beside him, he'd even scavenged some of Warlock's things; the young Anti-Christ sighed deeply, "I think it's time I went home." he said softly, "thanks for having me, sorry about your shop." he added as he scooped up his bag.

"Oh." Azriaphale breathed, shocked that Adam was leaving as suddenly as he'd arrived.

"what about you Warlock? Ready to head home?" Crowley asked.

The young american looked put out, a blush creeping over his ash covered face, "I can't." he muttered.

There was a moment of silence, just the patter of the rain that was slowly stopping, "you're parents don't know you're here, do they." Aziraphale stated.

It was partly true, Warlock had told his parents he wanted to go on a little trip, half arsed saying it was for school or Instagram or something he couldn't remember but his parents hadn't been paying attention anyway; he could have said he was going to meet a famous serial killer and they'd have still let him.

Only problem was he couldn't just phone them now and ask them to collect him from England, they'd flip and take all sorts of stuff off him; not to mention having to explain the situation to school.

"they know I've gone travelling but they think to like DC or Route 66, for a school project. They'll kill me." Warlock confessed looking stricken.

"stay with me!" Adam announced with a huge smile, "say we met on the internet cos we share a birthday. There's nothing dangerous about Tadfield." he shrugged as if the end of the world hadn't accrued in that very town. 

"ugh." Warlock faltered, "my parents will still be mad I came to England." 

Adam laughed lightly, a carefree kind of laugh of someone who's cares were finally over, "but less mad when they see I'm not some creepy pervert." he giggled.

"we should drive them." Azriaphale whispered to his demon as he watched the teens smile shyly at each other.

"nah." Crowley drawled without much thought, "you'll be alright on the train boys?" 

Warlock looked a little worried but Adam grabbed his hand tightly, Dog's lead in the other hand, "of course. Come on, there should be a train soon."

Normally there wouldn't have been a train running from London to Tadfield at that time of night but the young Anti-Christ wanted to go home so the universe bent around his request and there was a practically empty, two carriage train waiting for them the moment they arrived at the station.


	11. Chapter 11

"come on Angel." Crowley sighed, snapping his fingers and the books vanished.

Aziraphale gave one last, sad look at his ruined bookshop before climbing into the Bentley, there was an ache in his chest that he quickly squashed down; even though his house was gone he was currently being driven to his loved ones and that was something special.

Upon arriving at Crowley's flat Azriaphale noticed how it appeared fuller; all his prizes books lined the once none-existent bookshelves built into the dark walls, there was a Persian rug in front of the fire and several of the angel's statues he'd collected through the years were placed on the window ledges.

"are you sure this is okay dear? I know you like it minimal." Azriaphale asked softly.

"yeah, well, bored of minimal now." Crowley shrugged slightly, pretending not to be anxious about having his angel in his flat.

There was a strange little pause between them; for the past week they hadn't been alone properly, Adam or Warlock or even Dog had been loitering around the shop and there was always a human audience whenever they went out.

Crowley sprayed his shivering plants in silence, while the angel pottered about gently touching his books before wondering into the bedroom.

Black silk sheets covering a unnecessary large bed, there really wasn't any need for Crowley's bed to be as big as it was, since he rarely slept in the thing, preferring Aziraphale's back room sofa, which as also materialised in the flat a little worse for wear.

"what now my love?" Azriaphale asked as the demon opened a bottle of red wine.

"what do you mean? We're having a drink to celebrate you staying here." the demon smiled, taking the first sip.

Slowly Azriaphale took his dear demon's hand, "but for how long am I welcome?" his voice was low and soft, almost afraid to speak.

Crowley frowned, "always." he said fiercely and revelled in his angel's smile.

"thank you my love, that means the world to me." so the pair clinked glasses, smiling warmly at each other.

The whole atmosphere in the Mayfair flat was soothing, now the rain had stopped and the night was warm, soon the angel and demon sat themselves on the huge bed.

"what a day." Crowley stretched out, his silk pyjamas slipping against the sheets.

"I know." Aziraphale thought sadly about his poor burnt down shop but didn't dwell long as he felt his demon's long limbs bump into his constantly.

Azriaphale looked down at the half asleep Crowley, a swell of love appearing in his chest, how well he'd accepted the teens invading their lives for a little bit and when he'd reacted instantly at the burning shop.

He'd spent so long pining for Crowley, the years they spent apart were the worst, always glad when the demon would 'randomly' turn up in the exact place the angel was and secretly pleased when they had come to their agreement.

Crowley was practically asleep when he felt Aziraphale's warm face close to his own, he remained perfectly still wondering what the angel was up to, and for the longest moment Aziraphale just stared; then, finally, he moved closer, pressing their lips softly, barely, lovingly together.

If Crowley had a proper human heart then it would have stopped for the entire time Aziraphale kissed him; six millennia he'd wanted this moment to happen, even before kissing was big, affection thing, but he'd always wanted more.

"I know you're awake." Aziraphale whispered when he pulled away ever so slightly, just enough to talk but not far enough that he couldn't kiss Crowley again.

Slowly opening his amber eyes Crowley stared up at his angel, still so close he could feel his body heat, "what was that for?" he asked stupidly.

Aziraphale smiled, "because I wanted to love. Because you're very kind and dear to me." he whispered, gently caressing his demon's sharp face before leaning down to kiss him again, a little firmer.

Crowley willed his limbs to move, slipping a hand onto the back of Azriaphale's neck and sitting up slightly to meet his angel.

The pair pulled away for the second time, a little more breathless, there seemed to be a glowing warmth radiating from Aziraphale's chest that spread into Crowley's and they smiled warmly at each other.

"I love you Angel." Crowley breathed, the words rolling naturally from his forked tongue and out into the world before he could stop them; there was no stopping the words now the demon had started, "I always have, any love that I managed to cling to when I fell, it's all for you."

It felt good to finally say those words out loud; they'd both lived in fear of so much, Heaven, Hell, humans and, in truth, themselves but now it properly clicked that they were free from those fears.

"I love you too, you wily serpent." Aziraphale had become a little giddy with love, he clasped Crowley's hands tightly in his own, "it is ineffable, you and me."

The demon shorted softly, "you and ineffable plans."

Aziraphale kissed Crowley again, sighing contently through his nose, he was glad he could kiss his demon whenever he wanted and couldn't wait to kiss him at The Ritz or in the park or every single morning.

After a few more kisses the pair decided that sleep would probably do them some good, even though the angel didn't sleep but he had to admit he was beginning to feel the tug on his eyes; it helped being laid in such a comfy bed next to the one he loved more than the created world.

Crowley woke to an empty bed, there was a clenching panic in his chest that the previous night had all been a taunting dream, but then he smelt and heard something within his flat.

"...oh, do I see a little flower blooming there?" Aziraphale was talking to Crowley's houseplants in such a soft and caring voice the poor plants didn't quite know how to react.

The angel sprayed the plants and chattered away to them, finding several flower bud along his way, he had no idea his demon liked flowering plants.

"tea Angel?" Crowley yawned, leaning lazily on the door-frame.

Azriaphale had felt his dear demon standing in the doorway, the warmth of love spread across the room and confused the plants even more, "that would be lovely dear." he beamed, "but you don't have any tea, I checked."

"get dressed then and we'll go out for breakfast." Crowley offered knowing his angel would never pass an offer to eat out somewhere.

There was a sparkle in Azriaphale's eyes, "the Victorian Tea Room?" he asked hopefully.

"of course." the demon laughed lightly and was stupidly caught by surprise when Aziraphale kissed him full on the lips on his way out of the room; once the angel was out of the room Crowley turned his attention to his houseplants.

Slowly wandering around the room the plants seemed to flinch away, he spotted the small flowers his angel had been admiring; none of the houseplants were meant to flower, "suck ups." he hissed lowly at the plants and slinked out of the room.

Aziraphale got his wish of kissing his dear Crowley in public as they shared a pot of honey and rose tea and several slices of rich cake, Crowley had even managed to order a shot of boozy liquor for his tea.

"we can come here every morning if you like?" Crowley casually mentioned when Aziraphale finally finished the last of the tea.

The angle paused, the pair had been meeting in the same places for decades because they had been 'safe' and, as much as he really did enjoy the fancy tea room, there were a million places they could be.

"maybe not every morning." Aziraphale hummed, "you can choose tomorrow."

Crowley lent over to kiss his angel softly, tasting the lingering honey, "for the tomorrow then."


	12. Small Bonus Chapter

Three days later Crowley received a text message from Adam, not that he'd given the young Anti-Christ his phone number, with a few photos attached; they were mostly of The Them plus Warlock in creeks or somewhere in the woods, enjoying the sun between school days.

The final photo was of just Adam and Warlock, the sun on their young faces, the american was wearing some of the other boy's slightly more worn clothes, they appeared to both be sitting in Adam's make-shift throne and there were suspicious red markings on both their necks.

"oh dear, have they been bitten by bugs?" Aziraphale gasped looking over his demon's shoulder at the photos.

"no Angel." Crowley held back a snigger, "I think they've been getting to know each other better."

Aziraphale still didn't seem to understand so with wily, long fingers Crowley undid the angel's bowtie and collar to revel the soft skin underneath; the demon's breath hitched a little as the angel sat perfectly still, allowing Crowley to do whatever he do.

Barely pausing Crowley shuffled forwards, inhaling Aziraphale's homely, sweet scent before tasting it on his tongue; the angel gasped softly at the sensation, enjoying it greatly and leaning into Crowley's hot mouth.

Trying not to be too eager in the tasting of his angel Crowley nipped and sucked at the skin until he reluctantly pulled away with a small, wet pop; the abused skin had turned red and a little purple.

Crowley was quite proud of his work, it looked in such sharp contrast to his angel's much lighter complexion, like the demon had transfer some of himself onto Aziraphale, but definitely not in a bad way.

"there you are Angel." Crowley chuckled and miracled a small hand mirror.

Aziraphale gasped at the mark, not because of it but of how it had come to be; such an intimate situation that obviously both Adam and Warlock were partaking in.

"well, at least they're not at each others throats." Aziraphale sighed re-buttoning his collar and not thinking his words through.

It took several moments for Crowley to reclaim his breath and finally texting Adam back; cheekily circling the marks in the photo, "looks like you guys are having a great time." he text.

"really my love, don't tease them. Or me." Aziraphale blushed but smiled and decided on his own attack of his dear demon's constantly exposed neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You everyone for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.  
I'm sorry of there are any spelling or grammar mistakes   
Please drop a Kudos & review, I love hearing from everyone :)


End file.
